


When He Made More Friends

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Some angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: The entire RFA can’t stop flirting with each other when Saeran is around and it’s driving him nuts. Time for revenge.(This fic is extremely self-indulgent so apologies to Yooran shippers that hate any of the side ships.)Chapter 1 focuses on Saeran and his interactions with the entire RFA.Chapter 2 focuses on the RFA dealing with their revenge.





	1. Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Seven’s route. V survived getting shot, Rika is taken care of by specialists in her own home and Saeran, with the help of a therapist, is doing well.
> 
> Dedicated to [ y3daner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3daner/profile) who has the same OTP as I do.

If he was honest, he was surprised at how easily the RFA had accepted him. It made him happy to know that Jumin trusted him to bring him some files from R&C headquarters to his house, happy enough that the thoughts in his head telling him he wasn’t good enough were quelled. Plus he was getting paid for it and he could ride his bike, getting the exercise his therapist recommended.

He had received the documents from Jumin’s new assistant, a no nonsense woman with long curly red hair and green eyes by the name of A-Yeon Lee. As Jumin put it over the phone, ‘a terribly stubborn person who refuses to cut her hair or put on glasses and I’m going to work at home for the next few days I don’t know what my father was thinking assigning her to me’. Ms. Lee told him to reassure Mr. Han and that she had zero interest in his father or in anyone else for that matter. Saeran thought the whole thing was pretty dumb.

 

Arriving perfectly on time, he left his bicycle with the security at the front of the building and took the elevator upstairs. He considered simply locking it to the gate outside but seeing as Yoosung was kind of enough to lend him his bike, he didn’t want to risk it getting stolen. He rang the bell of front of an extravagantly looking door and was greeted with Jumin’s voice, letting him into their hallway.

Saeyoung had told him Jumin’s penthouse was ridiculous but he still found himself amazed at the luxury. The living room was ridiculously large. All around were windows giving the most beautiful view of the city. The floor was covered in smooth marble tiles, reaching from the living room to the kitchen. There was a table in the middle with classic looking chairs. The man had a kitchen island, for god’s sakes. It wasn’t all Jumin’s tastes however, Saeran noted, as besides the posters of Zen and the photos of the two of them on the walls, there was a very comfy looking corner couch and a small coffee table.

He saw Zen standing in the kitchen, searching for something in a drawer below him. Jumin came in from around the corner and seeing Zen bending over, walked up to him grinning like a moron. “You know, if you keep doing that I might just have to bend you over the counter and take you right here.” Saeran could see Zen’s face as he formed the most devious smirk after that comment.

Oh helllllll no.

“Ahem!”

Both men turned around to the doorway where Saeran was standing. At least they had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Ah, my documents. Thank you Saeran.”

Saeran wanted to comment on the fact that they forgot he was there, but decided to leave as soon as possible. He waved his goodbyes and put on his earphones, hoping the music would allow him to forget the words. Yuck yuck yuck. Ms. Lee would just have to call Jumin herself if she wanted to convince him of anything. 

 

“This is really delicious.” Saeran said with his mouth full of cake. When Jaehee learned about his sweet tooth, she invited him every time she wanted to try something new. It was an arrangement he couldn’t say no to.  
Normally he wouldn’t be alone but Yoosung was busy with his internship at the hospital, MC was busy with inviting party guests and Saeyoung was working out the details of the toy store he wanted to open. He had worked up all his courage to go on his own with the goal of cakey goodness. Even though Jaehee and Nara were both warm people, he still had trouble adjusting to them.

The taste of chocolate and orange helped as well as the cozy looking café. The whole place was brown with all colors of the rainbow in pastel. There was a long bar with all kinds of baked pastries sitting on top of glass cake-holders. The blackboards on the wall listed all the coffees and teas guests could order – most of them names Saeran had never even heard of. There was a small radio playing wordless jazz music. It was small but it was popular. He was glad they asked him to come on the only day they were closed, otherwise there was no way he could have sat down.

He helped himself to another big spoonful of soft sponge. Jaehee looked really pleased at the other side of the round table, a slice of said cake in front of her still untouched. Nara came in and put down tea for them all.

“That does look good. Can I have a taste?” She sat down next to Jaehee, who cut off a piece and spoon-fed it to her. Nara hummed her appreciation and kissed Jaehee on her cheek while complimenting her, making the former assistant blush tomato-red. He didn’t miss how her hand settled on her legs, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

Oh, come on.

He shoveled the rest of the cake inside his mouth and let his spoon drop a bit too hard on purpose, the sound making them focus on him again.

“I should go, my brother is expecting me home. Thank you for the cake.”

They gave him a whole cake to bring home with him. While cradling it as he walked, he sighed and hoped he hadn’t come over as awkward as he felt.

 

He still couldn’t get used to the fact that they lived in a bunker. It was bizarre how the outside and the inside were complete opposites. He would never have guessed Saeyoung lived in a bunker if he had only seen the inside. With all the computers in the living room, pants and sweaters lying on top of chairs and couches (at least not on the floor anymore) and the Honey Buddha chips bags that he swore would just appear out of nowhere on random spots it was more the home of college students.

But, he mused, it was home.

He was sitting on the worn red couch messaging Yoosung. The blonde was lamenting on how he was given the worst jobs in the hospital and he didn’t even want to scrub people, he wanted to help animals. Sometimes it sucked that he had to become a doctor to become a vet. Saeran tried to keep his hopes by texting him inspiring internet quotes, which rewarded him with a whole bunch of funny emojis he was going to save for future RFA chats.

The peaceful silence was interrupted when he heard a high-pitched scream, followed by Saeyoung running out of their bedroom, MC hot on his heels. His brother had a shit-eating grin on his face whereas MC looked like her world had fallen apart.

“You are not naming the store that! It’s just wrong!” MC had her hands in the air, Saeyoung tossing a bunch of dice in the air in one hand and the other resting on his hip.

“The dice have spoken! You gambled and lost! The store is mine to name, nyororon~!” Saeran would never understand how his idiot brother managed to get a girlfriend with the way he spoke. Then again, they were both so similar that it frightened him.

MC turned to him. “Saeran, surely you think ‘Pandora’s Toy Box’ is better than ‘Toying with the World’!”

“Oh no, I’m staying out of this.” Maybe if he hid his face behind his phone more, they’d leave him alone.

“Saeraaaannnnn!” MC whined. Saeyoung looked even smugger. He wanted to slap him.

“I won, therefore I get to choose the name! Those are the rules of the game, Mi-Jin Chung!”

“Ack! I hate it when you use my full name!” Like the Berserker class in LOLOL (he was definitely getting too used to that game), MC threw herself at Saeyoung, effectively throwing him on the carpet with a loud yelp. They attempted some form of wrestling before Saeyoung pinned her under him, both giggling.

That’s it.

He headed to his bedroom quickly, ignoring them as they yelled for him to come back.

One day, Saeran would ask why MC hated her full name. That day was not today.

 

Weekend rolled around and Yoosung’s apartment was almost exactly the same as he saw it last time. Even the plastic bags that used to contain their past takeout were still there in the corner of his desk. The blonde apologized profusely for the mess when he sat on the bed, moving away a mountain of medical books and notepads. Saeran hoped Yoosung was eating well, knowing that his new internship took a lot out of him. He’d offer to cook except that he didn’t know squat about food. Maybe he’d suggest Yoosung to ask his mom over again to make kimchi – he may or may not have helped himself to portions of it.

“You know, I now have enough hospital horror stories to scare the entire RFA.” Yoosung boasted, rummaging through his fridge.

“Good. They need a little scaring in my opinion.”

“Oh? Why?”

As Yoosung handed him a can of sweet soda, he took the opportunity to complain about the couples in the RFA and how they did nothing else but flirt the past week. Describing the details to him, Yoosung had trouble staying on his computer chair, laughing so hard he had to put down his own soda to avoid it spilling. His cries of ‘I can’t believe he said that!’ and ‘No way?!’ fueled his own laughter, the two of them suffering from the giggles.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and took a sip of what was pretty much liquid bubblegum. In an instant unwanted thoughts floated into his brain, unable to stop himself from seeing the words in front of him.

_They only like you because you look like Saeyoung._

_You’re invisible. They don’t see you. They don’t care._

_Soon they’ll ignore you completely._

_You’ll be alone again._

Stop. Stop stop stop.

He must have looked as upset as he felt because he could feel the bed shift as Yoosung sat next to him and moved his arm behind him to bring him closer. He scooted a bit and rested his head on Yoosung’s shoulder. It wasn’t too comfortable to do so but it felt so nice. His friend hummed a tune while gently holding his side. Silence enveloped them.

Ever since his first breakdown around the soon-to-be-doctor, Yoosung made sure to comfort him whenever he was in distress. For some reason, cuddles calmed him down significantly. His therapist said that it might be because ever since Rika brainwashed him, he lacked any kind of physical contact.

Thinking about Rika hurt. A lot. He felt his stomach contract. _Focus on something else. Anything else._

Saeyoung and MC hugged him often as well but it never felt the same as when Yoosung did it. It was surreal how often he wanted to hold his only friend or thought about him. Quite honestly he wasn’t that much into LOLOL but talking to him on voice chat always made his evenings so much better.

He felt Yoosung grab his hand.

“You were thinking something bad again. Tell me what it is.”

Saeran opened his eyes and bit his lip. He wanted to lie, but that wouldn’t help any of them. “Just… The fact that they’re always busy with each other… Maybe I’m just not interesting enough to be noticed.”

Yoosung frowned and thought for a few seconds.

“Hmm… I don’t think so.” Saeran lifted his head and frowned at him. He didn’t want Yoosung to feed him nonsense to make him feel better.

“I think they’re comfortable enough around you to act like themselves.” The blonde stared back at him, eyes sincere and serious. He wasn’t familiar with that look, it must be something he had picked up during hospital training.

“Do they do the same things around you?”

Yoosung nodded, looking sheepish. Saeran gigglesnorted. God, the RFA was ridiculous.

But he did feel better. He had hope that he could one day call them his friends without feeling like it’s fake.

Still, that didn’t mean they had to make out with each other while he was there!

“We should teach them a lesson. They always act like they’re the adults when they’re behaving like horny teenagers.”

Yoosung nodded. “I totally agree. What could we do though?”

A plan formed in Saeran’s head. It was a terribly naughty plan and he was surprised he thought of it in the first place. Before he could change his mind, he told Yoosung about it and his cheeks went red but his eyes sparkled, smiling wide.

“Let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to fluff so fluff I write. Chapter 2 is almost finished and will be up soon! Come yell at me on my tumblr: mariamagic.tumblr.com


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire RFA can’t stop flirting with each other when Saeran is around and it’s driving him nuts. Time for revenge.
> 
> (This fic is extremely self-indulgent so apologies to Yooran shippers that hate any of the side ships.)
> 
> Chapter 1 focuses on Saeran and his interactions with the entire RFA.  
> Chapter 2 focuses on the RFA dealing with their revenge.

10:30 – Jumin Han, ZEN, A-Yeon Lee, Yoosung✧

_\- Saeran has logged in -_

_Jumin Han:_  
>Is Elizabeth 3rd alright?

 _A-Yeon Lee:_  
>She’s fine Mr. Han. My dogs and I love her.  
>She’s currently sleeping on top of them.  
>Do you want a picture?

 _Jumin Han:_  
>No. I’m not sure how I feel about my Elizabeth being around dogs.

 _ZEN:_  
>Well I’m glad A-Yeon has no problems taking her in so we can fix the door to her room.  
>Correction, until the guys Jumin hired fix the door. I’d do it but I would swell like a balloon.

 _Saeran:_  
>The cat has her own room?

 _ZEN:_  
>Of course, this is Jumin we’re talking about.  
>At least she stays there so I don’t die.

 _Jumin Han:_  
>’The cat’ has a name. Elizabeth 3rd.

 _Yoosung✧:_  
>Hi Saeran~*~<3

 _Saeran:_  
>Hi babe. ;)

 _Jumin Han:_  
>At least Zen’s not sneezing when she’s mentioned anymore.

 _ZEN:_  
>WTF?

 _Yoosung✧:_  
>(ღ ˘⌣˘ ღ)

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Did we miss something?

_\- Jaehee Kang has logged in -_

_Jaehee Kang:_  
>I see they’re at it again.

 _ZEN:_  
>Again??

 _A-Yeon Lee:_  
>Did you two recently become boyfriends?

 _Saeran:_  
>No no.

 _ZEN:_  
>I just scrolled through the chats of the last week and holy crap.

 _Jaehee Kang:_  
>It’s been extremely distracting.  
>I still haven’t finished my idea list of amuse-bouche.

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Saeran, Yoosung, what is going on?

_\- Saeran has logged off -_  
_\- Yoosung✧ has logged off -_

_ZEN:_  
>...

 

“Hurry, they’ll be here soon.” Yoosung climbed on top of the oval table and sat on it, his legs dangling in the air.

He still couldn’t believe Yoosung agreed to this. One of the RFA’s busiest meetings would take place soon where they would prepare for their Annual Spring Party. This meant that even Jaehee and Nara would be there, so that everyone could plan things down to the details, from cupcakes to decorations to budgets to guests. Saeran usually didn’t have to attend but he usually did for Saeyoung. Now, he had another reason to be here. This was the grand finale of their masterplan.

“Do… Do I have to take off all my clothes?” Yoosung asked, embarrassed. He was so cute when he made that face.

“We can both do half. It’ll look a little more realistic.” Saeran kicked off his shoes and took off his pants while Yoosung removed his sweater and shirt.

“Are those… pineapples?” Yoosung pointed to his boxers and blushed even more, the blush covering a good part of his chest. Saeran shrugged. He liked clothes with food prints.

“Are you okay with wearing no pants though? I mean, I can understand if that’s too much for you.”

Saeran shook his head. For some reason, walking around half-naked didn’t bother him at all. He was more conscious of his tattoos than he was of his legs. In the summer, he would usually wear a vest, his shorts being the only thing cooling him off. This has gotten him many strange stares.

He looked at the clock. Just a few minutes before they’d walk in. Jumin was always extremely punctual and the rest usually waited in the hall until he showed up, drinking coffee and catching up on gossip.

Positioning himself in front of Yoosung, he put both hands on his naked waist. His hands were so cold compared to him. Yoosung put his own hands on Saeran’s shoulders, eyes looking away from him.

“You know, it would be even more realistic if you kissed me.” 

Oh?

It would have been a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about it. But he had already pushed Yoosung so far and it hadn’t felt right to ask. But now that Yoosung suggested it…

His friend looked at him, face crimson and looking like a puppy begging that wanted something from him. Saeran was starstruck.

“If you’re okay with that-“

“Yes.” It was a whisper, an invitation.

He closed the distance between their faces and gently pressed his lips against Yoosung. He had intended to keep an eye out at the same time for the RFA but it was so soft and warm and even though their noses pressed into each other, he didn’t want to move away. Yoosung wrapped his arms around his necks, bringing them even closer. It was chaste and they were breathing through their noses and he felt himself drown in the feeling, so much that he didn’t hear the double door open.

“The predictions based on the report of the Christmas Dinner indicate that ohmylord-“

“Saeran?!”

_“Yoosung??”_

“ARGH MY EYES!!”

They both pulled away and turned to look at the open doors, the RFA’s shouts barely discernable as they were yelled all at once. Saeyoung cradled his face in his hands, screaming and overdramatizing his agony. Assistant Lee was holding a whole bunch of folders that threatened to drop on the floor. Next to her, Jumin’s face was switching from shock to irritation. Behind them Jaehee had dropped her coffee on Zen’s shoes, the actor cursing loudly.

MC and Nara came in running when they heard the panic, stopping short when they saw the two of them.

“Well, that’s a sight I didn’t need to see.” Nara sighed, touching her forehead. 

“What in the world are you two doing!?” Jumin had to resist screaming, no doubt the idea of having their workplace defiled like this causing him stress. Saeran swore he saw a vein bulge in his forehead.

Saeran smiled like the cat that had swallowed the canary. “You guys needed a taste of your own medicine." Yoosung nodded and started putting on his clothes, too embarrassed to stay as they were.

“I don’t understand.” Assistant Lee stated while arranging her papers. Saeran was about to reply but Jumin cut him off.

“Put on your pants first, then explain why you’re wasting our time like this.”

“I don’t think I’ll cook with pineapple again.” Jaehee mumbled.

“I NEED BLEACH!!”

“For the love of- Saeyoung stop it!” Zen tried to clean his shoes and almost falling when Saeyoung tried to bury his face into his jacket.

“Well, there’s no doubt now that you’re his brother.” MC sighed, taking a seat.

 

After they both properly dressed and everyone sat down, Jumin crossed his arms across his chest. 

“You both have 5 minutes to explain yourself. We’re already 14 minutes late because of your shenanigans.”

“To be honest, I didn’t expect this kind of thing from the two of you. More from MC and Saeyoung.” Jaehee eyed the two of them over her new cup of coffee. Both MC and Saeyoung shrugged and mumbled how they couldn’t deny it.

“I get that a new relationship is exciting but that’s no reason to-“

“We’re not, MC. We did this on purpose because you lot can’t stop flirting around us.” Saeran interrupted. 

“I agree, you guys constantly do this. Saeran and I both see you guys touching each other all the time in public. It’s awkward!” Yoosung spoke up.

Assistant Lee’s eyebrows shot up. “Is this true?”

“No way, you guys are exaggerating!” Zen said defensively.

“To be fair Zen, you are always _always_ touching Jumin. We can totally see you putting your leg against Jumin’s, you’re not that sneaky.” Zen blushed at MC’s comment, shifting away a bit from Jumin.

“Oh please, you’re not that innocent MC. Tell me, how often do you keep poor Saeran awake at night?”

“Ho oh oh, Nara Soong! If we’re going to sharpen the claws, I’ll have you know I totally saw you and Jaehee making out during work hours at the café!” Saeyoung got up, pointing at the two of them. Saeran and Yoosung watched with amazement as a full-blown sass battle emerged.

Jaehee wasn’t having any of it. “You lot are always flirting in the chat! I don’t know who is worse, you or Zen!”

“Hey!” Zen said offended.

“Hah, no one is worse than Zen in that.” Upon Saeyoung’s words, Zen himself got up to fight.

“Everyone, stop-“ Jumin tried but it was too late. Almost everyone was now arguing through each other, trying to prove how bad they behaved around others.

“- you tripping on him was no accident -“  
“- a million selfies of you both in chat -“  
“- always got your hand on her arm or leg -“  
“- can’t get the image out of my head anymore -“  
“- had to make sure the guests didn’t see -“

Saeran was blown away. He hadn’t expected his little surprise with Yoosung to be this effective. He knew he was supposed to feel bad but yet he felt proud that he could spur such reactions.

Yoosung looked at him gleefully. “We’re master trolls, aren’t we?” Both of them high-fived.

Jumin now covered his face with both his hands. “Assistant Lee, please reschedule this meeting to a later date.”

“Of course Mr. Han.” She penned it down in a thick leather book. Sitting next to her, Yoosung gave his apologies for giving her extra work and making a bad impression.

“No need to apologize. I was worried this job was going to be boring.” She smiled widely. Jumin tried to kill her with his eyes to no avail.

The battle continued on for a good ten minutes until everyone realized Jumin and A-Yeon had left. Yoosung had filmed the whole thing with his phone for possible future blackmail.

 

A week later Saeran was at Yoosung’s apartment, taking it upon himself to clean the place up a bit. Yoosung had tried to talk him out of it but gave up and ended up washing the dishes. Saeran returned from dumping garbage outside to see the blonde in a tattered white apron, sleeves rolled up and arms covered with bubbles. He had his tongue out a bit which he would do when concentrating. Like a kitten or a puppy. Cute. Handsome. He ran out of descriptions faster than he wanted to.

Before he stopped himself, he moved behind Yoosung and cuddled him, stopping him from scrubbing a plate. Yoosung moved his arms around his, drenching them but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His hair tickled his face as he pulled the blonde a little closer, enveloping him in the hug. They stood like that for a while until Yoosung gently moved out and turned around, embracing him again.

Yoosung’s face came close to his, their heights nearly the same. He didn’t say a word as Yoosung brought his hand up to cup his face and leaned in to kiss him softly. For a few seconds, Saeran felt nothing but bliss. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the rest of the RFA to distract him from his own mind.

_He likes you. Maybe he loves you._

_You like him. You want to be around him all the time._

_You will hurt him._

Saeran panicked and moved his head back.

Yoosung was shocked. He looked distraught and was now facing downwards. “Ah, I’m sorry… I thought, well…” The boy let go of him, face red, clearly upset at himself. It took Saeran a few seconds to realize what was going on.

He started drying his arms on his apron as he talked, afraid to look him in the eyes. “Look, it’s not a big deal. I’ll stay out of your way for a while and I’ll get over it, don’t worr-“

_Don’t leave me._

“No!” Saeran grabbed his arm, forcing the blonde to look up. Yoosung was now properly confused.

“I do want this… I do but I just… I can’t.” Tears started welling up in his eyes.

“You can’t?” Yoosung reached for his hands while Saeran was trying his best not to cry.

‘You… You shouldn’t. Not with me, anyway. I’m broken. I-I’m not…”

“Saeran, that’s a lie.” Yoosung’s eyes hardened, gripping his hand tight.

“You don’t know what happened to me.” 

He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to think it. He knew Yoosung was related to Rika, had heard from Saeyoung how much he used to fawn over her. When he took that first step into meeting the RFA, he had never dreamed he would have become so close to her relative. He had done a good job pretending it wasn’t a big deal but now he couldn’t escape it. There’s no way Yoosung would stay with him if he knew. The tears ran over his cheeks freely.

Yoosung used his free hand to wipe away the droplets that were burning his cheeks.

“I do know.” He whispered.

The silence was deafening.

“What?”

Yoosung took a deep breath. 

“When Saeyoung returned with MC, I had so many questions. Suddenly V was in the hospital and Rika was _alive_ but I wasn’t allowed to see her. Zen didn’t know what was going on and Jumin refused to answer me. I even considered breaking into Rika’s apartment. I was so angry, I marched right into V’s hospital room with the intent of yelling at him. I didn’t care that he had just gotten out of the emergency room. The nurses almost kicked me out when he stopped them.

For hours I sat next to his bed and he told me how Rika had started some kind of cult and how he’d been trying to keep the RFA out of it. And how you got involved.”

Yoosung let out an angry hollow laugh. “Did you know he blamed himself? He kept apologizing over and over for the mistakes he made and how he had let things get out of hand… At some point I got up and just left without saying goodbye. I couldn’t stand it. I cried so much, I don’t even know for how long. Ironically I did blame V for it all. I couldn’t stop thinking about Rika, I even felt sorry for her.

When you said hello in the RFA chat after many months, it was almost like a revelation. Rika’s state of mind was no excuse for hurting people around her. For hurting you… What she did to you, it sounded unreal. I ignored it until I saw you. I felt like an idiot.”

Saeran felt numb. “Is… Is that why you started hanging out with me?”

Yoosung shook his head fast. “I didn’t ask you to play LOLOL with me out of pity. It was a spur of the moment thing and I was kind of surprised you said yes.” A tiny smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. “I will admit I started hugging you for selfish reasons – they make me feel better. Grounded.”

There was no way the redhead could not blush when Yoosung looked at him with every emotion laid bare on face – sadness, happiness, hopefulness… Saeran never knew how much pain Yoosung had gone through.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Saeran was torn between being angry that the people close to him were hiding things or feeling relieved that he wouldn’t have to destroy Yoosung with information he himself had been hiding. However Yoosung did it for him. He knew that.

“No, no… I understand. We’re two broken people, aren’t we?” 

“I have no right to complain.”

“It’s not a competition, Yoosung.”

Yoosung nodded and bit his lip.

“Maybe I can join you next time you go to your therapist. I heard he was good.”

“He is nice. And I don’t mind that at all.”

For the first time, Saeran initiated the kiss, putting one of his hands around the intern’s neck. He put a bit more force into it, wanted to let Yoosung know how much he meant it, how much he meant to him. Yoosung hummed pleasantly, pushed his other hand against his chest. He could feel his heart beating a million times a minute. His head hurt from the crying but it was a good kind of pain. When they both stopped to catch some air, they were sporting the dumbest smiles.

“Should we tell the others that we’re now actual boyfriends?”

“Hell no. Let them be confused, it’s so funny.”

The two young men giggled as they gave each other another kiss. Saeran found them sweeter than anything he had ever had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to suggest ideas to me for headcanons, imagines or fanfics, or just wanna hang out in MM hell, come yell at me on my tumblr: mariamagic.tumblr.com


End file.
